Anything Can Happen If You Let It
by durancedurance
Summary: What happens when Mary finally recognizes her love for Bert? What happens when someone gets a little magic? In this fun and romantic fic, love gets a little "mixed up" at the Banks house. Mary/Bert COMPLETED!
1. Dazed and Confused

A/N: Hello readers! Here is my first attempt at a Mary Poppins fanfic that I've been _dying_ to try. If you know me from my Kingdom Keepers fanfic, thanks for trying me out again! If not, I do hope you will enjoy the story about to unfold here that has been in the back of my brain waiting to escape. I'd like to add a little note or two before you begin. If you've read the books, then you will understand that this fic is set during one of Mary's reoccurring departures and returns to the Banks family. However, I lean more heavily on her character, so to speak, of the movie and the musical. This will get rather Mary/Bert, but in a fun and exciting way! (As in romantic, not cheesy, I hope, or dirty). Enough of my chatter though, just read it for yourself. Please review, I do pay attention to criticism and welcome it gladly! (Praise is nice too though). :)

* * *

"Mary Poppins? Mary Poppins? Mary Poppins!" Jane eventually shouted at the trim and tall figure walking beside her.

"What? Oh I'm sorry Jane. Yes?" Mary asked.

"I was just wondering if you were alright, you looked sort of funny," Jane said.

"I? Look funny? _Really_, Jane," Mary sniffed.

Jane smiled at Michael, he smiling back at her. _That_ was the Mary Poppins they knew. As they walked through the park with her, they were relieved now she had come out of her strange revelry that had plagued her since they left the nursery that afternoon. They had never seen her act this way before, and it had been slightly unnerving.

"Sorry Mary Poppins," Jane mumbled back at Mary Poppins. The group finally settled on a park bench. They had finished their errands for the day, and had decided to come to the park, as Mrs. Banks was at a rally again, and Mr. Banks would not be home for several hours.

Mary sighed as she sat down between Jane and Michael, sinking back into her thoughts before Jane had so abruptly pulled her out of them._ That's funny,_ she thought. _I've never had this problem before, how could I have ignored Jane like that? How long had I been troubling them? This really is unbecoming. I just can't seem to stop thinking about…well it must stop. The children have already noticed, soon Mr. and Mrs. Banks will too. I feel like I'm in a daze. Odd, I am _never_ ill. Maybe this is what it's really supposed to feel like? Perhaps I should speak with Uncle Albert…_

Mary was once again shaken out of her thoughts as she heard Jane and Michael shouting over a large stick they had found in the park.

"I want it to play pirates!" Michael shouted.

"I found it first Michael, it's mine!" Jane shouted back.

"Jane! Michael! Please stop your quarrelling right this instant. It's time to go home," Mary Poppins said as she grabbed both children by the arm to lead them back to Cherry Tree Lane.

Mary and the children entered the Banks home to find Mrs. Banks putting away her suffragette paraphernalia.

"Afternoon mum," Mary Poppins said as they entered the house.

"Oh! Mary Poppins! Hello children, how was your outing?" Mrs. Bank asked.

"Fine," Jane and Michael mumbled together. Mary noticed the apathy and disappointment in their voices, and silently berated herself for being so distant the entire day.

"Mary Poppins our rally was so wonderful! We stood outside the Lord Mayor's house with our signs handing pamphlets to everyone who passed by. I think the Mayor was quite fed up with use by the end of it. That'll teach him. Men just never seem to be very understanding, do they Mary Poppins?" Mrs. Banks asked as she finished cleaning up. She turned to look at Mary for her answer.

"Well I wouldn't know mum. I'm not really sure," Mary Poppins said. And it was true, she wasn't sure. In fact, Mrs. Banks had unintentionally brought up the concern Mary had been thinking about all day…

"Spit spot children. It's nearly time for tea," Mary said, trying to avoid having to continue the awkward conversation with Mrs. Banks.

* * *

The next day was Mary's day off, and she decided that she would make use of it by going to Uncle Albert's house. It wasn't very often that Mary found herself in a predicament, or not knowing how to get out of one, but on those rare occasions that she did, Uncle Albert was always the one to help her out. As she walked briskly towards her uncle's house, she found herself deep in concentration once again. _You knew this would be difficult. You've always known that. Of course, I didn't expect to…well I'd always been independent. I never needed anything more. It may not even work out, and you're going to have to be ready for that. Maybe you should just forget the whole thing, right now. Oh but I can't forget about it. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about _him._ What's wrong with me?_

Mary quickly found herself at her uncle's door, and proceeded to ring the bell. After a short pause, Uncle Albert answered the door.

"Well if it isn't Mary Poppins! Come in, come in my dear!" Uncle Albert boomed. "Sit my dear, have some tea. And to what do I owe this great pleasure of seeing you today?"

"Thank you Uncle Albert. Well, I've come for some advice, if you will. I'd like your opinion on some matters," Mary began tentatively, a look of concern on her face.

"Of course my dear!" Uncle Albert answered. He had been so busy arranging himself and the tea, he hadn't noticed the look on Mary's face. Only after sitting down with a sigh and a sip of tea did he look up to see Mary clearly. "Oh goodness," he said. "This is quite serious, isn't it my dear?"

Mary flushed an even rosier red than usual, and looked at her shiny black shoes. "Please try to understand Uncle Albert, I never would have…if I knew this would happen…" Mary tried and failed to collect her thoughts and convey them to Uncle Albert. She knew he would never think less of her, but she still felt terribly embarrassed by her predicament. After a long pause, she continued.

"I think I'm in love," she stated simply as she flushed an even brighter shade of red than before. This time though, she did not look at the floor, but directly at Uncle Albert's face, searching for an answer. He said nothing.

"I mean, that's what I think. I'm not really sure. In fact, I have no idea. I just can't stop thinking about him, and there's this sort of…warmth, in his presence. I think he feels the same way, but I don't know. I'm not really sure what to do Uncle Albert. I feel so funny inside, and it's not magic," she stammered.

"Love _is_ magic my dear," Uncle Albert finally replied. "Magic of the greatest kind, and greater than any you possess yourself. My dear, if you really feel this way, there's no use in hiding it. I'm sure the Banks have already noticed. Everyone can tell when someone's in love my dear. And there's no shame in that. As for telling if he feels the same way, there's only one way to do that."

"I know Uncle, it's just that…what if he doesn't feel the same way? Besides, I'm…different. I mean, I never imagined myself falling in love, but now that I have, how can someone love me and my…abilities? How can he…understand me?" Mary asked, clearly getting down the core of her concerns of late.

"That's all part of it my dear. Do not look at your abilities as not being understandable. If you profess your love, and he his, then there's no reason why, if he is being true, would love you heart and soul, for who and what you are? That, my dear, is truly love. There's nothing left now but to do it," Uncle Albert said with a smile.

Mary sighed, clearly relieved at talking to someone and finally getting her concerns off her chest. It hadn't really helped matters though, and she had no idea how she would proceed. Mary rose from her chair and prepared to leave, she still had the rest of her day to do as she pleased, and she would definitely need some time to contemplate what her uncle had said. She promptly thanked her uncle for his advice, and decided to go for a walk in the park. Perhaps there she could collect herself.

* * *

After arriving at the park, Mary sat at one of the various benches to lose herself into her thoughts, as she had been doing with regularity lately. Only a moment later, she got up and proceeded to walk around. Being in such a nervous and confused state, she simply couldn't sit still. _This has never been a problem,_ she thought._ I feel like I'm not myself. I can't even sit down for any length of time. Every child I've nannied has accepted me. They've accepted me, but have they understood me? Of course not, how could anyone but Uncle Albert understand? How could I expect _him_ to? What do I say? What do I do? Ha,_ she chuckled quietly to herself,_ magic has solved so many problems, and yet, it can't solve this one._

"Oomph!" said a figure below Mary. In her deep concentration she hadn't noticed the man bent down on the sidewalk and had promptly run into him. He stood up to full height and smiled at Mary.

Mary gasped as she now looked at the man in front of her.

"Sorry Mary, didn't see ya there!" he said cheerfully. It was none other than Bert, the very man that Mary just couldn't get off of her mind.

**Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter coming soon, and I promise not to make you wait for too long!**


	2. Care for Tea and Violets?

A/N: So readers, I've posted this chapter up quite quickly. Haha, I didn't realize how badly I wanted to write this. I do hope I haven't rushed it and you enjoy. Things get a bit romantic, but I hope it isn't too much for you all, (and I hope I'm not too cheesy. I don't do a lot of romantic bits in my writing, so if I begin beating you over the head with it please tell me!) Besides, if you've liked it so far, the story and fun have just begun! Please review and do enjoy yourselves as much as I do writing this.

* * *

"Oh! I'm so sorry Bert," Mary stammered, obviously flustered. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt like there was a hummingbird trapped inside her chest. _What do I do now,_ she thought. _I suppose there's no time like the present. If I must, I must._

"S'alright Mary. I wasn't really paying attention meself. How are you then Mary? Getting along alright? Is it your day off?" Bert asked congenially.

"Yes Bert, I'm off and I'm quite fine thank you," Mary said. "In fact, I had just been thinking about you."

"About me Mary?" Bert asked as he scratched his head in confusion and looked down at his shoes. "The Banks have a stuffed up chimney again?"

"Well, no Bert. I was thinking about you on a more personal matter. Now, I know you've been a good friend of mine for some time now Bert," Mary began. "I was wondering if…you could tell me something."

"Anything for you Mary," Bert smiled and looked into her piercing blue eyes. Mary flushed red and look backed into his, the pair leaned closer to one another.

"I was wondering…if you could tell me…well…" Mary stopped short as she noticed she had suddenly become incoherent. _This is beginning to be an annoying habit as of late,_ she thought. _Here it goes I suppose._ The two of them leaned even closer.

"What I mean to say is this," Mary said quietly, staring deeply Bert's eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Bert on the mouth, tentatively at first, then passionately as Bert responded. Bert grabbed Mary by the waist and pulled her closer to himself and continued kissing her, right in the middle of the park. Finally they ended their embrace, and both slowly opened their eyes to look at one another. Mary had turned a very distinct shade of red, as did Bert.

"Wow," Bert breathed.

"It _is_ magic," Mary whispered. "I knew you'd understand," she said to Bert.

"What's not to understand about that?" Bert chuckled softly. Both smiled at one another, Bert staring into her beautiful blue eyes, and she into his. Suddenly, Mary let out a soft moan and fell into a faint. Bert, being a quick and agile fellow, grabbed Mary just in time before she fell to the ground. To anyone else, it might have looked like the pair had been dancing, and Bert had dipped her down for yet another kiss.

"Mary?" Bert asked, a note of alarm in his voice. "Mary, are you alright?"

Mary did not respond, and Bert continued to support her, holding her around the waist with one hand, the other on the small of her back. Bert leaned in closely to her face and tried again.

"Mary?" he whispered, still slightly alarmed and stunned at her condition. Suddenly Mary's eyelids fluttered open, staring right into Bert's eyes. Bert smiled, relieved she was alright.

"Hello," she whispered. Bert smiled wider, and proceeded to set her upright in front of himself, but still not letting go of her waist should she pass out again.

"If this is permitting sentiment, I like it," Bert laughed. "However, I think we should set you down for a moment so yous can regain yer composure."

"Thank you Bert, I'm sorry to have frightened you. I'm not sure what happened," Mary said. _I should be concerned,_ she thought. _I'm just too happy to worry about that right now. I'm _never _ill. I guess this is just love._

Bert led her with his hand on her back, still not letting go, to a park bench not far off from where they had been standing. "Don't fret there Mary, I know just wot you need. You stay here and I'll be back to have you feeling fine in a tick!" Bert said, snapping his fingers. To his intense surprise, he was suddenly holding tea in a cup of fine china, saucer and all. Mary gasped, her eyes wide with surprise, her white gloved hand covering her gaping mouth.

"Well erm, that was the idea I s'pose. That's a little odd, aint it?" Bert said, handing Mary the tea.

"Bert, how did you ever…" Mary couldn't finish her sentence (again) due to her immense shock and delight.

"I'm not really sure Mary, all I did was snap me fingers like this…" Bert snapped once again and to his surprise, found he now held a beautiful bouquet of violets. "I believe these are for you," Bert said with a chuckle, handing Mary the flowers.

"Oh Bert, they're marvelous!" Mary exclaimed. "But how can you possibly do that? I mean, not that I'm one to criticize." Mary smiled. _Ha! And I thought he would never understand me,_ she thought.

"Well then Miss Poppins, if you've quite talked about all you needed to, I s'pose we should be getting you back to the Banks' house. Unless there was more you wanted to tell me?" Bert asked with a sneaky smile. Mary suddenly looked at Bert quite fiercely and stood up to her full height, setting down her tea on the bench.

"Cheeky," she said, her face quite intimidating. Bert suddenly stepped back, flabbergasted and confused. It was obvious by his expression that he didn't know what he had said that would upset Mary. Mary spent a moment just staring, then smiled wide and stepped forward on her toes to give Bert a peck on the cheek. Bert let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I like you that way though," Mary said, smelled her bouquet of violets, and walked out of the park towards the Banks home. _Finally! I've told him everything,_ she thought. _Well, I've told him what's most important. I feel so dizzy and faint, I hope I can pull it together before I get back to my charges. I still can't believe I fainted, right into his arms. And how was he able to conjure up the tea and flowers? I never thought he could do anything like that. Oh I'm sure it was all nothing, and I'm much too happy to be worried. The worst is over, and everything can only get better._

Unfortunately, Mary did not realize how wrong she was as she headed back to her duties. Bert sat down at the bench in the park and picked up the now empty tea cup, still befuddled by his impressive talent of the day. If not for their immense happiness at this turn of events, the pair might have noticed the implications of their actions, but neither would notice until the following morning.


	3. Simply Speechless

Dear readers, here you are! I'm rather proud of this chapter as it is one of my better writtend and longer chapters. I just don't seem to have the time or patience to draw these out. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story and especially those of you who have left reviews. I sincerely appreciate it. Please feel free to criticize and tell me how I'm doing, I really want to make this an excellent story! I have to forewarn you all that I'm going out of town for a week and won't have access to a computer, so the next chapter or two will only exist in my notebooks. Sorry! I do hope you enjoy the next part of my tale, and please continue to review! Enjoy!

Love, Elizabeth

* * *

As Mary entered the Banks home, she felt as if she were flying (quite knowing the experience) all the way from the park. Giving the home a glance over, Mary hopped onto the stair banister and…quickly fell right off and onto the floor. She quickly got to her feet and looked around to be sure Ellen or someone hadn't seen her mishap. Mary dusted off her coat and sighed. _Love is a rather mischievous thing apparently,_ she thought. She decided to try again, hopping onto the banister to slide her way up, and promptly landed back on the floor.

"Oh dear!" Mary breathed aloud. This was definitely not good, and not like herself. She dashed up the stairs as fast as she could in a dainty manner, and entered the nursery. The house and nursery were empty, no doubt Mrs. Banks wound up taking Jane and Michael to a rally of hers during Mary's hours off.

Mary found the nursery a pig sty in her absence, as per usual. Her heartbeats accelerated in anticipation and her breathing intensified in dread. She walked over to the beds and snapped her fingers, hoping to spring them into action. To her dismay, the covers lay still. Her suspicions confirmed, Mary sat down on one of the beds in shock.

"Oh no," she whispered to herself. Mary heard the door open downstairs- the Banks had returned. Mary was frozen on the bed- stuck with no magic and no idea what to do. She had gained one magic, and lost all of the other. What was she to do?

Jane and Michael entered the nursery to find Mary Poppins in a state of disarray, much like the nursery.

"Oh Mary Poppins, is something the matter?" Jane asked politely. Mary stood up and clapped her hands together, as if to shake off some unseen dust. She smiled at the children, internally hoping they'd buy into the following charade until Mary could…recover.

"Something the matter with me? What a ridiculous idea," Mary stated firmly. "Now, what would you like to do? I'm home early and already had my tea, and we've got most of the afternoon left." Mary hoped that even though she lacked her magic, she didn't lack charm, and she rather felt she'd disappointed the children as of late. She'd never had another priority before.

"I suppose the nursery is rather untidy," Michael suggested.

"Oh yes! Let's tidy up, like we did before Mary Poppins. Do you remember?" Jane asked.

"I never forget anything," Mary replied. _What now?_ _I can't even make the beds. But I suppose maybe they_- Mary stopped mid-thought as Jane and Michael squealed with delight at the window. Bert the chimney sweep was finishing up some chalk drawings across the lane in the park.

"Oh Michael, let's tidy up like Mary Poppins taught us so we can go say hello to Bert," Jane said excitedly. "Is that alright Mary Poppins?"

Mary was in a full panic. _How can I face him _now_? Now that I'm…well…not myself? Will he notice that my magic has disappeared? Will he care if it's gone? I don't feel myself lately, especially not now. I can't take this anymore._

"Mary Poppins?" Jane asked timidly.

"Oh that's alright dear," Mary Poppins replied in a daze. She had just returned from seeing Bert, but she really couldn't disappoint the children another time.

"We better keep an eye on her," Michael whispered almost a little too loud to Jane. She and Michael set about tidying up the nursery, snapping their fingers and watching as everything went back in its place. Everyone who had been touched by Mary's magic still seemed to have it, everyone of course, except Mary. Suddenly, Jane realized that Mary was not helping them along.

"Mary Poppins aren't you going to help?" Jane asked, clearly dismayed.

"It's no fun without you," Michael chimed in.

Mary faltered. _How can I explain to them, _she thought. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling up to it. You children continue on then we'll go see Bert," she said as she attempted a smile. She fell short of her intentions and her face took on more of a pained expression. Jane and Michael lost heart in their "game," but continued on so that they could catch Bert in the park.

Once the task was finished, Mary and the children dressed for their outing and left the nursery. Jane and Michael hopped onto the stair rail to head out, and noticed that Mary was still standing there.

"Aren't you coming Mary Poppins?" Jane asked. Mary eyed the staircase cautiously and sighed lightheartedly.

"I'll _walk_ down the stairs, thank you very much," she sniffed. Jane and Michael looked at each other, shrugged, and flew down the stairs. Mary met them at the bottom and went out the door. Jane and Michael were excited as ever to see Bert, and Mary was extremely nervous for now the _second_ time in her life.

* * *

"Bert! Bert!" Jane and Michael ran through the park towards their friend.

"Be careful please," Mary called in her ever mindful tone. On the outside, Mary looked calm and clever as always, but on the inside she was simply a mess.

"Well hullo there. And how are the Banks children ta-dye?" Bert asked with an enormous grin.

"Oh, fine Bert," Jane smile back.

"Mary Poppins!" Bert stood up from his chalk work and winked at Mary. She couldn't help but smile in Bert's presence, regardless of her situation.

"Nice to see you again Bert," Mary said timidly, her voice thick with implication.

"Jane! Michael! Come on over here. I've got a drawing that will leave you speechless Mary," Bert smiled as he snapped his fingers in delight as he said speechless. He led Mary over to a majestic drawing of a large peach tree, ripened with fruit in a glorious green meadow and fluffy clouds rolling through a marvelous blue sky. Mary's jaw dropped in praise and awe at the sight of Bert's artwork. Jane, Michael, Bert, and Mary all gazed at the drawing.

"Well Mary?" Bert whispered, still looking at the idyllic scene. Mary opened her mouth to answer and…silence. Mary tried again and still no sound left her throat. She so wished to reply, 'Oh Bert, its perfect,' but instead her eyes just opened wide with shock and fear. Bert, hearing no reply to his question, turned to look up at Mary, and noticed her struggle with herself to speak.

"What is it Mary?" Bert asked, thoroughly confused.

_I can't speak, that's what,_ Mary thought desperately. She tried frantically to voice her thoughts, but absolutely no sound would escape her lips. Jane and Michael finally looked up at Mary and saw her frustration.

"Why Bert, I think she's speechless," Jane said quite seriously. At once Bert and Michael broke out into an uproar of laughter. Mary turned a brilliant shade of red, stamped her foot, and crossed her arms in defiance and looked up towards the sky with an anything but amused expression. Bert and Michael continued to giggle, and Mary let out a noiseless sigh and rolled her eyes. Finally, the boys settled down, breathing hard and wiping tears from their eyes. Mary opened her mouth as if to reprimand them, but began mouthing a noiseless threat. Stopping mid-sentence, Mary found it was simply useless. Bert and Michael started up again, and Mary crossed her arms and tapped her foot in annoyance, waiting for them to stop.

In truth, Mary was rather frightened. First she lost her magic, and now she had lost her voice. As she contemplated this, she realized how helpless she had become. Jane, who had not joined in the laughter, noticed the now scared and contemplative look on Mary's face.

"Are you sure you're alright Mary Poppins?" Jane asked quietly. The boys quit their laughter and looked up at Mary. She simply nodded at Jane.

"Aw, I'm sorry Mary," Bert said apologetically. "I've just never seen you so frustrated before, it's actually quite funny." Mary made what was thought to be a sort of "hmmph," though no sound came from the highly annoyed woman.

"You know Michael, I rather like her like this," Bert giggled. Mary stamped her foot again and glared at Bert.

"Well you did say she'd be speechless," Michael stated.

"By golly, so I did. Why, I'm sorry Mary. Did you like the drawing though?" Bert asked her politely.

"She can't answer you," Michael giggled softly. Mary glared at him and mouthed another noiseless threat. Michael only giggled harder. Bert, however, had grown more serious.

"Do answer me Mary," Bert whispered.

"OH I'LL ANSWER YOU-" Mary stopped short and covered her mouth with a hand in shock. She cleared her throat noisily as Michael, Jane, and Bert stared in disbelief, then broke into laughter again, Jane included.

"Well then, if you've all had your fun," Mary sniffed defiantly, "I'd like to say that it's a fine painting Bert. It's absolutely perfect." Bert noticed the sincerity in her statement and softened. Jane and Michael stopped their giggling to look at Mary.

Bert, being completely apologetic, took Mary's hands in his. Still furious, and not wanting to clue the children in on the growing relationship established that day by she and Bert, drew away and turned around so as not to face him.

"You can kiss me, if it'll make you feel better," Bert said sincerely, and winked at a surprised Jane and Michael. Mary turned around and stared wide-eyed at Bert, shocked beyond words, and for real this time. Then fear and panic set in. Mary found herself moving towards Bert. _No, no, no!_ she thought. _This can't be happening! _Mary didn't want her feet to keep moving to Bert, but she did feel that kissing him would make her feel better- she just couldn't help it. Against her better judgment and free will, Mary moved closer to Bert as Jane and Michael watched in anticipation.

Mary grabbed Bert's arms just above the elbows, and looked at him with a shocked and infuriated face. Her eyes betrayed her true emotions though as she leaned in and kissed Bert for the second time that day. After fulfilling the enchanting compulsion, Mary sighed and looked at her shoes. Bert stood rigid, eyes wide with surprise and delight. Jane and Michael's jaw dropped. Mary's cheeks turned a delicate shade of red as the tension mounted.

Finally Jane broke the silence by whispering to Michael, "Did you _see _that?" Bert blinked back to life as Mary looked up to face him with a pleading look.

"Bert, I think we need to talk."

* * *

Bert could only stare as Mary grabbed Jane and Michael by the arms to leave the park.

"Tonight, the rooftops?" Mary asked. Bert could only nod. Mary, Jane, and Michael walked through the park back to the Banks' home.

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Michael whispered to Jane, as if Mary Poppins was not between them, dragging them along as quickly as she could from the park.

"Oh yes, I think it's marvelous," Jane whispered back.

"That will be _quite_ enough of that, thank you," Mary snapped. Jane and Michael only smiled. Normally Mary's tone of voice was enough to make them quiver in fear, but her frustration only proved their point further.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Michael asked quietly.

"Now not another word or I shall have to summon a policeman," Mary exclaimed. The sun was quickly setting on Cherry Tree Lane as Jane and Michael waved at Admiral Boom before entering their humble abode. This time Mary simply trudged up the stairs, not even attempting anything. Mr. Banks entered the hall to be sure his children were the ones home, and Jane and Michael mumbled a hello before following Mary up to the nursery.

After the children had been put to bed, Mary got dressed for her little appointment on the rooftops with Bert. The house was quiet and dark as Mary made her way downstairs to the fireplace, panic settling in as she prepared herself for her intimate chat with Bert…again…

**Sorry for the major cliffhanger right before I leave town, but it will only make it that much better when I get the next chapter up, right? Tee hee!**


	4. Sourpuss

**A/N: Hello, hello readers! I'm so very sorry for delaying this story so. I am back from California and it only fueled my passion for this story when I ran into Mary Poppins at Disneyland! That's a whole other story though. I'm afraid I got really wrapped up in things (and I'm afraid it's only going to get worse for about three more weeks) and I have been terrible about staying updated. If it helps, most of my friends have given up on spending time with me too. :) So sorry, and here you go! No, I'm not trying a crossover with Aristocats (you'll see soon) but I was trying to imagine Jolly Holiday and the caricatures of the horses and wound up with this. I do hope you like it, and please review. Thank you so so much for hanging in there and all of your support for those of you who have reviewed or e-mailed me. Thanks so much! Please continue to give advice and I hope to keep this fic chugging along! Enjoy!**

**Love, Elizabeth**

* * *

As Mary prepared herself to head onto the roof, she nearly went back on her word- would he be there? What would she say? She still hadn't decided that. Glancing around in the dark, she made sure no one would see her exit, and with a sigh, Mary poked her head into the fireplace. She went to point her umbrella up to the chimney tops, then stopped. _Wait_, she thought. _How am I to get up there? I'm nearly _positive _I'm not going to be able to fly._

"Oh bother," Mary said aloud in frustration, quite forgetting she was supposed to be "sneaking" out.

"Do I hear a damsel in distress?" a voice called down the chimney.

"Bert?" Mary inquired. Who else?

"At your service Madam," Bert said. Mary could hear his smile in his voice and could imagine him removing his cap and giving a mock bow above her on the rooftop. "Can I give ya a lift?"

"Thank you Bert, I could never manage without…you," Mary finished hesitantly. She was going to say magic, but she still hadn't decided to bring that matter up with Bert. Mary felt something poke her in the dark and grabbed hold with both hands, leaving her umbrella behind. She flew up the chimney and as she let go of the brush she had grabbed hold of, Bert grabbed her by the waist to hoist her out completely before she feel into the darkness below. He led her now soot-covered form over to the edge of the rooftop and took a seat beside her, gazing out at the majesty of London from above.

"What are you thinking about?" Mary asked after a moment.

"I was remembering that first night we went over the rooftops. I think this night is just as lovely, maybe more so," Bert said.

"Mmm," Mary replied fondly, clearly remembering that wonderful night.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Bert asked curiously. Mary was a very guarded person, and he didn't expect an answer. Lately she has been revealing more of herself to him, and to his surprise, she answered.

"Too much. I suppose I'm thinking about Jane and Michael- they never do stop getting themselves into trouble. They can't help it I suppose, they really are darling though. They just need a real family, and it's not quite there yet. Then I'm thinking about what happened today. I'm thinking about how to explain to you," Mary said in an exasperated tone.

"Explain to me wot?" Bert asked, confused. A funny look of surprise crossed his face. Mary looked up at him and giggled quietly. "Wot's so funny?"

"You. Bert, if you've noticed, I think you've been endowed with something a little extra today. You may also notice that _I'm_ short something," Mary smiled tentatively.

"Oh that," Bert said, the confusion clearing. "Wait…short something? You mean…you can't…" he couldn't continue as even more confusion clouded his thoughts.

"No Bert, as soon as I returned to the Banks' after our initial meeting in the park, I noticed my magic was gone."

"So you mean…when you kissed me…you weren't _really_? Did _I_ do that?" Bert asked as his eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Well, the first time no. The second time…yes you did," Mary smiled and Bert's face fell in disappointment. "But- that doesn't mean I didn't want to. If I remember correctly you _did_ say if it would make feel better, and because I felt it would, well…you know the rest," Mary blushed.

"Wow," Bert breathed.

"Exactly," Mary laughed softly, happy to have _that_ off her chest. Bert could only smile, and he grabbed Mary's hand in her lap.

"Do you know wot?" Bert asked. "You're breathtaking when you laugh. I'm very serious," he said as she looked at him in surprise. "Very rarely do ya, but it's lovely when you do." Mary looked away from him and blushed even more so.

"I really did want to talk to you Bert," Mary said, serious now. "I mean, you have my…powers…now. I'm simply lost without them and I think Jane and Michael have noticed, poor dears. You have to help me until I figure out how to get them back. I'm just so confused," Mary said as she pressed her cheek against Bert's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mary," Bert replied lovingly and pulled her closer to him. One hand wrapped around her waist, the other still holding her perfectly gloved hand, Bert rest his head on hers. The pair sat like this for some time and gazed out at the twinkling lights of London.

"What are you confused about?" Bert finally whispered.

"You," Mary whispered back. Bert pulled apart from their embrace to look at Mary in the eyes. He almost couldn't speak when he gazed into those pools of piercing blue. "Wot you say?"

"You. I just don't know. I don't know anymore," she sighed.

"I suppose you'll tell me when the time comes," Bert relented.

"You're right," she replied. _When is that time? I'm almost sure of his affections now, and now that I'm…normal…maybe it really will work. Except, now he's _not_ normal. I'm sure if we can still work…_

"I could magic it out of ya," Bert interrupted he thoughts and broke into a wicked grin.

"Oh!" Mary gasped, clearly worried. "You wouldn't dare!" Mary glared at Bert in disapproval.

"No, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to," he chuckled. "In fact, I'm sorry I made you speechless today in the park, and for forcing you to kiss me," Bert apologized.

"Well, the speechless part was rather infuriating and frightening, but as for the kiss, I rather liked it," Mary said with a grin and a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Suddenly, three loud gongs tolled the hour of night across London.

"Oh!" Mary gasped as she got up to go back down the chimney. She nearly got to the chimney of the Banks home before Bert called out.

"Wait!" he yelled. Mary felt his magic, or _her_ magic, holding her in place. Bert caught up to her and looked her in the eyes. "Don't go yet," he pleaded.

"I can't Bert," Mary laughed quietly.

"Oh. Right. At ease, or whatever it is," Bert said. Mary felt her feet unfreeze and she climbed into the chimney top.

"Before you go-" Bert leaned in and kissed Mary, their third embrace in the last day. "That wasn't me right?" Bert asked anxiously. Mary understood exactly what he meant.

"_That_ was completely voluntary, and completely worth it I might add," Mary smiled. "Good night Bert."

"Goodnight Mary."

* * *

The following morning Mr. Banks had already left for work as Mary prepared her tea before waking the children. She politely asked Mrs. Banks if there were any errands she needed taken care of that day. _Surely that is a task I can accomplish today,_ Mary hoped. Unfortunately, Mrs. Banks stated she would be planning a tea for the weekend with her fellow suffragettes, and would rather run the errands herself. Out of ideas, Mary bid Mrs. Banks farewell and headed for the nursery. At least the house would be empty all day, but how to entertain the children?

After getting Jane and Michael up and ready for the day, Mary frantically tried to think of some activity for them to do to keep them from guessing her plight. Right on cure, a gentle rapping came from the window of the nursery. Mary opened the window to find Bert waiting for her on the ledge outside.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Oh please Bert, I'm so lost and haven't the faintest idea what to do," she whispered so as not to alert the children.

"Ello, ello, ello. How's me pals?" Bert exclaimed climbing into the room with a sly wink at Mary.

"Hello Bert!" exclaimed Jane and Michael excitedly.

"What's the agenda for the day?" Bert asked congenially. Mary tensed.

"Let's go on an adventure!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh let's! I bet Mary Poppins would take us on one. Bert can come along too! You'll take us, won't you Mary Poppins? Please?" Jane pleaded. Mary's eyes opened wide with panic and looked pleadingly at Bert. Receiving no assistance, Mary sighed.

"I'm sorry but no adventures today children," Mary stated firmly as ever. "There's plenty of work to be done around the house." _Now I'm lying to them,_ she thought sadly. _What have I become? _The children's faces fell as they turned to look at Bert.

"Oh now, why the long faces? Just because Mary Poppins is being a sour-puss," Bert smiled.

"A what?!" Mary glared. Jane and Michael giggled.

"Oh come now Mary. You're being a sour-puss. Cheer up, like me- I'm never a sour-puss," Bert said.

"Hmmph. I should rather like you as a puss I think," Mary said vehemently.

"I think that can be arranged," Bert smiled.

"Oh?" Mary said in disbelief. With a snap of his fingers Bert disappeared and was replaced by a scruffy tom cat, who presently meowed very loudly.

"Oh he's lovely. Can we please be cats too Mary Poppins, please?" Jane pleaded excitedly. "You could be one too."

"Me? As a cat? Really. Such an idea. I have no intention of being a cat, thank you," Mary stated firmly. With another meow from the tabby cat Bert, Mary instantly turned into a beautiful white cat with a very pink nose and ears and shining sapphire eyes.

"Really Bert. How could you? What an impertinent thing to do," Mary said to Bert, though an astonished Jane and Michael only heard soft meows coming from the beautiful white cat.

"I couldn't resist Mary," Bert said with a lop-sided cat grin. "You know, you're just as stunning as a cat? Can I keep you as a pet?" Bert joked.

"This really isn't funny Bert- you can't just go around turning people into cats," fumed Mary in an attempt to hide her immense pleasure at Bert's comments. She even found herself excited at the adventure Bert had begun. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to no longer have her powers and be in control.

Jane and Michael continued to gaze in awe, hearing nothing but purrs and meows from the now cat forms of Mary and Bert.

"I suppose I should include the children eh?" Bert asked Mary.

"Well, we can't have them gallivanting around like kangaroos while you and I are cats," she stated very matter-of-factly. After a furry wink from Bert, Jane and Michael suddenly noticed how enormous the room had become, and how close the floor now seemed. They stared in wonder at their furry paws and looked up in delight at the cats of Mary and Bert. Michael had become an all gray kitten, while Jane hand transformed into a cute little tabby.

"Oh Michael," Jane purred in delight. To Michael's surprise, he understood Jane perfectly.

"We really are cats!" Michael exclaimed.

"And very fine lookin' felines, the lot of ya," Bert smiled. Mary simply licked her paw in a dainty cat-like fashion, as if uninterested by this turn of events.

"However did you manage it Mary Poppins?" Jane asked.

"Oh not her," Bert said with a flick of his tail. A hiss erupted from the beautiful white cat. "Oh now sour-puss, they asked for an adventure and I think we should go on one. I imagine the park is very different as a cat."

"I like that idea," Michael said.

"Oh please Mary Poppins please?" Jane pleaded. Mary's blue cat eyes sparkled and her whiskers twitched as she contemplated the idea. What was there to lose?

"Oh, if we must, we must," she sighed, secretly hiding her joy at the fun in store with Bert and the children.

**I hope you liked it and I'm in the process of editing the next chapter, or the kitty adventure, and hope to have it up soon! Please review, I appreciate the help and support!**


	5. Parlor Tricks

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry that this is so late. I had a little thing called graduating to do and it sort of got in the way of everything. And I mean everything. I've had this written since I posted the last chapter, I just never had the time to edit it and type it up. So sorry. Anyhoo, here we are with another enthralling chapter to our story, as our gallant couple once again attempts to connect. It was more of a kitty adventure but then through editing it developed into this, which I think you'll enjoy much more. Of course, that's why I rewrote it. :) Please review and e-mail me with concerns or criticism, it really is much appreciated. My guess is you're going to get about three more chapters out of this. Alas, I may be writing a Little Mermaid fanfic next...but no worries! There is another mp fic in mind, and of course I must finish this one first. Enjoy!**

**-Elizabeth**

* * *

The four cats made their way down out of the nursery and outside to head for the park. No one seemed to notice the scruffy, shabby cat with the beautiful white one beside it, tail arched delicately and nose held high in the air, as two kittens followed a long behind. The group made their way to the park, and Jane and Michael ran off to explore the park as their new kitten selves.

"There now, you see? Told ya I'd be of some 'elp, they seem quite entertained," Bert smiled at his handiwork.

"Yes, but must we really be cats? That wasn't very funny you know," Mary reprimanded him.

"Oh now Mary, it was funny and you know it. Just because you _are_ a cat now doesn't mean you get to be a sour-puss all afternoon," Bert laughed. Mary purred loudly in fury.

"It's a like a child has my magic and now I can no longer control him," she fumed.

"Oh now Mary," Bert pleaded, his tail swaying nervously. "I wasn't kidding when I said you were just as stunning as cat."

Mary resumed licking her paw daintily, as if to ignore Bert's attempts to assuage her. Bert purred quietly, waiting for a response. Finally, Mary looked up from her grooming and Bert waited for her to speak. She merely winked at him and trotted off, tail high in the air.

"Hey, wot's the idea?" Bert ran off to catch up to her brisk trot.

"You said we were going on an adventure, did you not?" Mary called behind her.

"She certainly didn't lose her spunk," Bert chuckled quietly to himself as her ran after her. Mary managed to hear him though as she was trotting ahead, and she smiled to herself. As Bert caught up, she passed the kittens Jane and Michael as they attempted to catch bugs in the grass.

"Don't get into trouble now, and don't leave the park," she called in a sing-song voice. Bert and Mary walked beside each other, maneuvering through the various people out and about in the park. Finally Mary stopped, just as she reached a string of chalk drawings on the sidewalk.

"Oh Bert, your drawings are still here. Good, I was hoping so," Mary said and smiled, delighted at the luck she was having regardless of her loss in magic.

"'Oping so why?" Bert wondered aloud.

"Might I ask a favor of you?" Mary inquired as she walked over to the drawing that had made her speechless the day previous. The large peach tree in a beautiful meadow and blue sky remained on the sidewalk, just waiting to be explored. Bert noticed her eyeing the drawing and he twisted his tail around Mary's.

"I think that could be arranged," Bert winked. Holding tight to her tail, Bert squeezed as the two pounced into the picture. There they stood in the meadow, human again, and a soft breeze blowing by. Mary looked down at the beautiful lavender chiffon dress she now wore with a daisy behind her ear instead of her usual hat, gloves, and umbrella. Bert gazed at her in awe, wearing a white shirt, pants, and shoes, with a lavender vest and yellow tie to match Mary's daisy. Simple, yet elegant, the pair looked divine together.

Mary gazed at Bert for a while, taking in his splendor. _My_, she thought,_ he certainly does clean up well. And to think I find him handsome when he's filthy with soot_, she smiled to herself.

"Speechless?" Bert inquired.

"No, just thinking," she replied. Bert put out his arm for her and they walked over to the enormous peach tree. Taking a seat against the trunk, Bert motioned for Mary to lie beside him. At first Mary hesitated, but who would care? They were alone, and her feelings for him had certainly been made clear by now. She lay down on the cool grass beside him and rest her head on Bert's chest as he sat propped against the tree and he wrapped his arm around her. They sat quietly while the breeze blew their hair and against their warm skin. Mary closed her eyes.

"Bert?" she whispered affectionately after some time had passed.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Bert…do you…" Mary swallowed, then tried again. "Do you…" Mary stopped short again. _Just say it! It's perfect here- you're all alone, it's peaceful and private_, she thought to herself. _Just ask if he loves you. That's all you have to do. What are you afraid of?_

"Yes Mary?" Bert asked. Mary opened her eyes and sighed.

"Oh I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there, in the nursery. I don't know what I would have done with Jane and Michael all day if you hadn't come along," Mary said. _You coward_, she berated herself silently.

"Anytime Mary, wot with me having your magic and all, it's the least I could do," Bert smiled. He couldn't help but feel that something had been left unsaid.

"I must say, you're handling it quite well," Mary laughed.

"Well now, I'm no expert. I've just seen you pull a few tricks out of your sleeves before now," Bert replied fondly.

"Oh they're no parlor tricks Bert. Of all people you should know that. No, it's much more. You see, while I may delight and charm all the children I nanny, I must help rebuild relationships, reconstruct families, teach them to love. That magic is difficult to master," Mary sighed.

"Oh I didn't mean to offend you Mary, I know they ain't just tricks," Bert apologized. Mary closed her eyes and sighed again. "You know, this must exhaust you. I've never seen ya show it before, but it does doesn't it? Here I am, goofin' off, and you're changing lives. Even without your magic you're trying to 'elp those kids. You're the most unselfish person I know, and I never realized it before." Bert paused, then asked, "Why do you do it Mary?"

"Well, how fair would it be to not share my talents? Here I am, or was, endowed with a special gift- a gift of magic, and suppose I used it for my own personal gain and parlor tricks? I'm no circus performer, and certainly wouldn't shame myself that way," Mary shuddered. "I'm not about to just keep it all to myself. I give what I have in hopes of one day earning what people throw away for me to fix."

"And what's that?" Bert asked.

"Love. A family," Mary replied softly.

"You want a family Mary?" Bert wondered.

"Someday, perhaps. For right now I'm content helping my charges and loving them, like Jane and Michael. Every human being wants to love and be given love in return, and I crave that too."

"How do you propose to fix their family?" Bert wondered aloud.

"Well," Mary sat up to sit by Bert. "I'm not really sure now," she mused.

"They're funny you know, Mr. and Mrs. Banks. They're completely in love, they just don't show it. They just need to say I love you every day, show affection towards one another," Bert said. "They're too scared to believe in each other, to trust the bond that they share."

"How do they overcome that fear?" Mary asked softly.

"If they're truly in love, they have to- they will," Bert stated matter-of-factly. Bert and Mary sat in silence for a while in the cool shade, Mary resting against Bert's shoulder. Nothing more was said- neither knew how to continue. They were content to just sit under the peach tree in the grass. At last Mary broke the silence.

"As reluctant as I am to leave, I am concerned about our kittens," she sighed.

"Let's go then," Bert said just as reluctantly as he took hold of Mary's hand and squeezed it. Suddenly they were back in the park, tails intertwined again. Bert made a big cat stretch before he and Mary set off to find Jane and Michael. Mary daydreamed as she walked alongside Bert, her whisker tingling in delight at how handsome he was, even as a cat. Suddenly, a cry erupted from another part of the park.

"MEEOOOWWW!" cried a distressed Jane as she came barreling around the corner with Michael fast behind her coming down the pathway.

"Whatever is the matter?" Mary purred worriedly as she and Bert watched them advance.

"I'm not really-" Bert was cut off as a terrier came bounding around the corner, fast on Jane and Michael's tails, yapping all the way.

"Goodness, BERT!" Mary yelled, frightened out of her wits as the kittens and terrier cam hurtling toward them. Frozen in place, Mary watched as Jane and Michael whizzed past her, and as the terrier now set his sights on the gleaming white cat before him. Mary yelled again in desperation.

"Bert, do something!" she called out as she turned and fled from the terrier. Bert stood frozen with astonishment. Suddenly, Jane and Michael cried out from an unseen part of the park, and Bert sprang into action, coming out of his daze. He found the terrier backing Jane and Michael towards the pond, but Mary was nowhere to be found. Bert willed himself, and Jane and Michael, to return to their human selves, and instantly found himself towering above the yapping terrier.

"Oh it's Andrew," Bert realized. Jane and Michael were panting heavily, no longer in danger, as Andrew trotted off and began barking at a tree nearby. "You kids alright?" Bert asked. They nodded in unison.

"That was some adventure," Michael replied with a nervous smile.

"Where's Mary Poppins?" Jane asked. Bert, Jane, and Michael eyed Andrew as he yapped furiously at the enormous oak tree before him. A soft strained meow came from high above.

"Up there!" Michael pointed. Sure enough, way up in the tree Mary had climbed to escape Andrew. She now found herself stuck up there as Andrew circled the trunk below.

"Don't worry Mary!" Bert called. Another strained meow came from up above.

"What did she say?" Jane asked.

"She wants down," Bert replied. "Oh stop it Andrew, it's just Mary Poppins." More yapping ensued. "Really Andrew it is, and you're scaring her." Bert eyed the height to which Mary had climbed nervously. More meows followed. "Oh and she's furious with me."

Jane and Michael giggled.

"I can't turn you back, how will you get down? What do you mean you can't come down yourself- you're a cat, you got up there just fine. Oh now don't blame this on me," Bert said, frustrated at the incessant meowing from Mary. Jane and Michael surveyed the scene with glee.

"You're going to have to jump. Yes as a cat, how else can I catch you? Of course I'll catch you, don't you trust me? It's your pal Bert. Don't be afraid, just jump." More nervous meows floated down from up in the tree. Andrew had stopped yapping to watch the event unfold. "You can do it Mary, just jump."

Arms outstretched, Bert waited anxiously for the beautiful white cat to jump. Finally summoning up the courage, Mary closed her eyes and flung herself from the tree. Jane and Michael watched with bated breath as Bert caught the cat in his arms, which proceeded to turn into Mary Poppins, right before their eyes.

"I told you I'd catch you, you just needed to believe me," Bert said, cradling the now human Mary in his arms, as if he were about to carry her to bed like a small child. The two looked sweet together, Mary delicately being held in Bert's arms.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," she said softly. Bert set her down gently on her feet and winked at the children.

"How's that for a bit of excitement in the park?" Bert asked with a grin.

"Hmmph. Well I think we've had quite enough adventure for one day, and it's getting late. Let's go home, shall we?" Mary said, all business now. Jane and Michael hung their heads, bade Bert farewell, and followed Mary home.

Once Jane and Michael had stopped jumping about, reliving their day as kittens in the park, and had fallen asleep, Mary crawled into bed. The children were breathing deeply, and the sound soothed Mary's nerves. She smiled to herself as she remembered the day's adventures. Things were going to work out after all it seemed. She still hadn't really professed her love to Bert though, and the future of their relationship, and her magic, still remained unclear. She decided she would speak with Uncle Albert on the matter the following day. That night, however, Mary dreamt of a scruffy, yet handsome, tom cat under a beautiful peach tree…

* * *

**sigh They really are divine aren't they? I hope you enjoyed it thus far and please continue to review! Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Destroyed

**A/N: Hey readers! Ok I know, I'm a bum at updating. Sorry. So things are starting to get really exciting in this chapter, I hope you like it! Now the scene in the kitchen is almost directly taken from the musical. Mrs. Banks is going to have a tea to impress ladies because George wants her to make connections to the "best people." It was the greatest set design and effects I'd ever seen, especially when Mary starts singing Spoonful of Sugar and putting everything back in order. Phenomenal. Now I mentioned before that sometimes I see the characters more like the way they are presented in the musical. Though I love that Winifred is a suffragette, in the musical she's much more human. She's struggling with her children and her marriage, and looks up to Mary Poppins for being so "put together," as you might say. Anyhoo, enough rambling, you all can read it. Just keep that in mind and don't yell at me in your review that this sounds nothing like the Julie Andrews film version ok? Enjoy and please review! (unless you're going to yell at me that this sounds nothing like the Julie Andrews film version)**

* * *

The following morning, Mary awoke with a content sigh, and then yawned as she stretched her arms towards the ceiling.

"Goodness," she muttered groggily, attempting to hide her yawn with a graceful hand despite not having an audience to witness her drowsy state. Mary got dressed quickly and went downstairs and into the kitchen to get her morning cup of tea, not noticing the late hour of the morning. Mary entered the kitchen to find the children helping Mrs. Banks with some cooking. She was surprised to see the children up and dressed, and working so well with their mother of their own accord. It was at this point that Mary realized how late she had slept, and her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. She couldn't believe the whole household was up and buzzing before she had even arisen. She prepared to apologize to Mrs. Banks as she entered further into the kitchen, but Mrs. Banks cut her off before she had even opened her mouth.

"Oh Mary Poppins! Good morning, I'm so glad you slept well. Did you?" Mrs. Banks asked cheerfully. Mary was taken aback, not expecting this kind of attitude from her employer. In fact, she was surprised to find Mrs. Banks baking, and with her children no less.

"I…I slept very well, thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't up earlier, I suppose I wasn't feeling so well. I must have been exhausted," Mary stated truthfully as she could while a smile played on her lips as she remembered her dream from the night before. The sleep _had _been much needed.

"Well. I think that we've got everything under control here. The children are helping me prepare for my tea tomorrow. You could have the rest of the afternoon off today, we'll be baking for some time I'm afraid," Mrs. Banks smiled at her children. "Besides, I'm sure your hands will be just as full as mine during the tea tomorrow. Go ahead and take a break to recover from that exhaustion," Mrs. Banks said. Mary was astonished once again, and still slightly embarrassed at her now awkward appearance as of late because of her loss of magic. Yet, here was the perfect opportunity to go see Uncle Albert, _and_ Mrs. Banks and the children were bonding. Maybe she didn't really need her magic to make this happen.

"Why thank you mum, but it's really not trouble. I'm feeling perfectly fine-" Mary was cut off.

"I insist," Mrs. Banks said. "Goodness knows George and the children work you over so hard. I quite understand the feeling of not feeling like yourself, and it's not a whole lot of fun I can tell you. Take a break." _Little does she know about not feeling like yourself_, Mary thought. _But maybe it'll be ok without my powers. At least I can resolve this soon with Uncle Albert. _So Mary dressed for her outing to Uncle Albert's, grabbed her gloves and umbrella, and made her way out of the Banks home out onto Cherry Tree Lane.

* * *

Mary approached the home of Uncle Albert and proceeded to ring the bell, signaling her arrival. Mary heard some shuffling and unbolting of locks before her Uncle appeared in the doorway.

"Mary my dear, I was worried. I haven't heard from you!" Uncle Albert exclaimed.

"Oh Uncle Albert," Mary smiled and gave him a big hug. _That's rather uncharacteristic of me_, she thought. _And yet, so much of me has been since I lost my powers. Maybe this is me._

"Come in, come in darling. Have a seat and tell me all that's happened," Uncle Albert said delightedly.

After Uncle Albert had made him and Mary some tea, with a heavy sigh she began to tell her uncle all that happened. He pat her on the shoulder tenderly when she told him how she'd lost her magic, and "oohed" and "ahhed" at the appropriate places as Mary recalled all of Bert's funny business. He laughed when she recalled their adventure when she had been chased up a tree, for which he received an icy glare, prompting even more laughter from her uncle. Mary couldn't help but smile though when she spoke about her time with Bert, and Uncle Albert couldn't help but notice.

"Oh my dear, can't you see?" Uncle Albert said.

"What do you mean Uncle Albert?" Mary asked, puzzled.

"What are you afraid of darling? Can't you see how much in love you are with him? And he with you?" Uncle Albert stated.

"But Uncle, I was never sure if he loved me with my magic, and now I don't even have it. Does he love me the same without it? I just can't be sure. I don't know how to tell if he truly loves me," Mary said with concern. All this confusion was exhausting her.

"Mary, dear, are you listening to yourself? To you heart? You just told me how Bert has remained by your side and shown you even more affection since_ he_ adopted your powers. He's rescued you on several occasions since this has happened. He loves you no matter what my dear. Can't you see that?" Uncle Albert laughed. "For such a bright and talented young woman Mary, sometimes you can be rather dull-witted dear."

"Oh Uncle Albert," Mary laughed, her anxiety suddenly gone. Of course he was right. After that first kiss and the loss of her powers, Bert had done nothing but profess his love even more so than the normal routine of hinting at her. How could she be so daft? There was still one problem though.

"I know you're right Uncle Albert, but what am I to do about my magic? I know he'll love me regardless but…it feels like there's still a piece of me missing. I'm surprised, the Banks family seems to be getting along without my help but…I just don't feel right. I never knew how much my magic was a part of me, how much I needed it…" Mary said, her eyes filled with concern and he eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Well Mary. That's one thing that I'm afraid I don't understand. You've always been…unique. I never imagined you being ridden of your magic, but we all lose things in life darling and I'm afraid you're just going to have to cope without your powers and pray that one day they return," Uncle Albert said with a heavy sigh. He felt terrible for his niece, he could only imagine how out of place and helpless she felt. She just didn't feel like herself, and he couldn't bear to see her so mixed up and afraid.

"I suppose you're right Uncle Albert. I just never imagined having to get on without them. I know I can though, and if Bert truly does love me…well… then he'll be of use and take care of things. Perhaps he should be the nanny," Mary laughed at the idea. Uncle Albert did as well- he was glad to see Mary handling her loss so well. He also knew that Bert truly _did _love her, and would take care of her.

Feeling relieved and re-energized, Mary quickly head back to the Banks home to see what help she could provide for Mrs. Banks' tea the following the day. She felt so much better despite the growing gray overcast now spreading over London that she even managed to whistle to herself on her way home. Mary could sense, however, that something was not right when she approached Number 17. Mary cautiously opened the door and entered the kitchen.

* * *

The kitchen was a complete disaster. Three was flour everywhere, and jam dripping down the cabinets. Dishes had been broken, the kitchen sink was overflowing, something was most likely burning in the oven, and all of Mrs. Banks fine tea cups were scattered and chipped under the table, which seemed to be short a leg or two. Jane and Michael were giggling as they threw more flour on each other, and Mrs. Banks sat in the corner, tearstains showing her beautiful pink flesh under her flour-covered face. Mary was stunned for a moment, than snapped into action.

"Jane! Michael! Stop this at once!" Mary exclaimed sternly. Jane and Michael stopped what they were doing and stared in horror at their nanny. Mrs. Banks looked up, noticing Mary Poppins for the first time.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Mary Poppins! I didn't know what to do. It was funny at first and then things just got out of hand and…and…I just didn't know what to…" Mrs. Banks began to sob quietly and Mary's heart leapt into her throat. "What to do and now my tea for tomorrow is ruined. I'm such a terrible mother, and a terrible wife for that matter. There's no time left. George will be furious when he gets home and-" Mrs. Banks stopped her hiccupping and sobbing and her eyes grew wide at her new revelation. Mary and Mrs. Banks could only imagine the fury that was in store when Mr. Banks returned home. Mrs. Banks now stared at Mary in a state of panic and pleading, with tears silently streaming down her cheeks. Jane and Michael stared in shame and awe.

"Mrs. Banks, its' going to be quite alright. I promise. Let me handle the kitchen and the children. There's still time to manage this," Mary said in hopes of reassuring Mrs. Banks _and_ herself. In truth, Mary was in just as much of a panic as Mrs. Banks and had no idea how to resolve the issue without her magic. Thankfully though, Mrs. Banks bought into what Mary had said and went upstairs to collect herself. Mary turned to the task at hand and wanted to cry herself. She remained calm however, and gave Jane and Michael the iciest stare she could muster. Michael nearly whimpered at the sight, and Jane took an involuntary step backwards.

Mary surveyed the disastrous scene in the kitchen before setting about her work. She would have to do everything by hand and on her own- she would have to cope. _I can do this though, I just need to be strong_, she thought. _I've been so blessed before, so lucky. I shouldn't have been so upset before, but I just don't know if I could pull off Mrs. Banks tea preparations in time, let alone have this mess cleared up before Mr. Banks arrives._

Mary rolled up her sleeves and instructed the children to go and wash themselves up before taking care of the mess. As soon as they had gone upstairs to change, Mr. Banks suddenly burst through the door. Mary turned around wildly, hearing someone had entered the home, and praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. Mrs. Banks came down the stairs and Mary heard her nervously greet her husband, hoping he wouldn't enter the kitchen.

"Why George, what are you doing home so early, it's only just after 4 o'clock," Mrs. Banks stated nervously.

"Well Winifred, I signed a very important client today that's guaranteed to make the bank a fortune. They were so impressed with me they sent me home early, and with a bonus! I told you things were looking up Winifred," Mr. Banks stated excitedly. _And so things really were going well for them,_ Mary thought in dismay. "What is that I smell? Have you been trying to bake again Winifred?" Mr. Banks asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"George no-" Mrs. Banks was cut off as Mr. Banks entered the kitchen. He could only gape. Mary turned around to face him. She awaited the barrage of fury with a quiet reserve.

"What…what is all this? Mary Poppins what's happened here?" Mr. Banks exclaimed.

"It's not her fault George, the children and I-" Mrs. Banks tried to save Mary before being cut off by her husband.

"The children and you nothing Winifred. Mary Poppins is their nanny and responsible for them. How dare you let such a thing happen!" Mr. Banks roared at Mary.

"But George she wasn't here-" Mrs. Banks tried again.

"Wasn't here? What was she doing? We've employed her to raise our children, not monkeys! I am extremely disappointed in you Mary Poppins. I don't even know what to say to you," Mr. Banks fumed. Mrs. Banks cowered in the doorway behind him.

Suddenly Mary felt sick to her stomach and rather lightheaded. Mr. Banks was right. She'd let the family down, and herself. Everything was going wrong. She had failed her duties and now her employer couldn't trust her. In fact, her charges had lost faith in her too. Mary felt sick as the gravity of the issue sunk in. She clutched her chest in pain.

"I…I don't feel so well. I'm…so sorry," she gasped, suddenly unable to breathe. "I'm going to get some air, I will return. I…I really am sorry," she stammered and walked past the Banks and out of the kitchen. Jane and Michael watched in agony from the stair balcony as their nanny dressed to leave. Noting the growing drizzle outside, she grabbed her umbrella before heading outside.

Mary wasn't sure where she was going, but she had to be alone until the pains of her failure subsided. She opened her umbrella and headed for the park to find some solitude, knowing no one would be there in the cold drizzle. "At least you're still good for something," she told her umbrella gloomily as fresh tears poured down her rosy cheeks like the rain around her.

* * *

**So there you have it. I know it's sad, but just hold on. I'm a happy ending kind of person, don't worry. Now I know that Mary is usually very collected, and before you start being the critic, remember that she's helpless. She has no magic and has no idea what to do. I think in this case she really would start to break down, prompting her to show some vulnerability and weakness in front of the family. However, she remains collected enough to escape the household before becoming a real mess. This is a woman who's never been less than perfect, and now she's not sure of what she is. Poor dear. I forgot to mention that the bit about Mr. Banks signing an important client is straight out of the musical too, and he must choose between a nice young fellow who wants to make a great loving business, or a wealthy tyrant that will make the bank tons of money. Mr. Banks goes with the nice young fellow at his children's request and gets fired for it. The bank later finds out the rich tyrant they signed ran off with all the money and cost the bank millions while the nice guy made millions. Needless to say, they hire him back and make him a partner. So I stole a little of that. :) Well if you're not too depressed by this chapter then please review and say hello! Thanks darlings!**


	7. Anything Can Happen If You Let It

**A/N: Yes I know it's short, but it's what you all wanted I'm sure. Please enjoy and please review!**

**Love, Elizabeth**

As the drizzle became heavier Mary let her feet do the guiding, staring down at the sidewalk go by below her as her tears fell to the ground. Even so, Mary knew when she had arrived at the park, and continued to watch the ground as she head further in to some park benches she was fond of. All of a sudden she ran into something, and in her frazzled state of mind she could only stop and moan a soft "Oh." Mary looked up to find herself staring a Bert, who began mumbling an apology before realizing who his assailant was.

"Pardon me miss I didn't mean...Mary!" he cried. Mary looked up in shock, suddenly embarrassed by her appearance.

"Oh Bert," Mary choked, looking at the ground again in shame.

"Oh Mary, wot's the matter? Wot's happened?" Bert asked worriedly. Mary had begun to sob quietly, and he took hold of her shoulders to steady her.

"Bert I...I'm so sorry...the Banks family...and the children...and...and...and," Mary found she could no longer continue between sobs.

"Mary breathe. It's alright, settle down. Now tell me, wot's happened?" he tried again. Mary took in a deep breathe and started over.

"Bert I'm so sorry, it's just that the children made such a terrible mess and I...I couldn't fix it in time, I let the family down. I...I can't even cope like Uncle Albert said. I can't do anything," Mary let out.

"Now now, don't take on so. Wot do you mean cope?" Bert asked.

"I went to see Uncle Albert about restoring my...gifts. He doesn't know how, and said they may never return. Now I'm sure I'll be sacked by Mr. Banks and I'll become a failure of a nanny. I'm a failure to them and to you," Mary said as another silent tear rolled down her cheek. Normally she would never allow herself to behave this way, but she didn't care anymore. It didn't really matter anymore.

"You're not a failure Mary, especially not to me. I don't even know wot you mean," Bert chuckled. "Listen 'ere. You are a loving, kind, bright, intelligent, beautiful woman that helped those Banks kids, and plenty of other tykes, without a second thought. Mr. and Missus Banks would be miserable without you, and they know it. Now why don't you?" Bert said.

"Bert you don't understand, I can't do it. I can't help them anymore; I've tried," Mary said with a sigh.

"Anything can happen if you let it," Bert countered. Mary just let more tears stream down- now she was frustrated.

"Do you know, that I wished so hard that I didn't have my magic? I wanted to much to get rid of them because I was in love with you. I thought, there's no way he'd ever love someone like me, something like me. I thought that perhaps if I were normal, if I were like you, then we'd be able to fall in love. Of course, I'd already fallen in love," Mary smiled.

"But Mary-"

"And you know what the funny thing is? I got my wish," Mary began to cry, and the heavens began to rain instead of merely drizzle. "I got my wish the day we kissed, and your lips touched mine and I thought 'Please, please let me be like him, please take these powers away.' Now I can't save the family I love and I'm _still_ so different from the man I love. I'm so sorry Bert, I'm so sorry I ever got you tangled up in this, I'm so sorry I thought you loved me-" Mary froze as Bert grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. Her blue eyes opened wide as he leaned in and passionately began to kiss her.

Mary closed her eyes as her fear and anxiety slipped away, revealing a longing heart that was now getting the attention it deserved. Bert's lips pressed against hers, warming her to the core as the cold rain drenched the two of them. Mary gasped for breath as Bert continued his barrage of passion and love, and Mary found herself enjoying it more than anything in the world. She felt whole again, like the missing piece inside her had been filled. As Bert continued kissing her, Mary finally managed to realize that Bert truly did love her, regardless of who or what she was or was capable of. It didn't matter if she had her magic or not anymore. _Of course I want it back, but it's ok if not_, she thought. _Magic or not, he loves me._ With that realization in mind, Mary felt elated. Bert kissed her up an down her neck as she let the rain pour on her face before he continued again on her soft lips.

Mary felt so much lighter, like a great weight had been lifted. She had the strangest sensation that she was no longer standing on the ground, and when she no longer felt Bert's lips on hers, she opened her eyes to see she had floated more than a foot off the wet ground.

"No you don't," Bert smiled and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back down to Earth and into his arms. He gave her one last passionate kiss before looking into her brilliant blue eyes.

"Bert I...it's back. It's back and you...you love me," Mary stated in awe. Bert laughed.

"Yes I love you, I thought you knew that already. As for the magic, is it really?" Bert asked, now serious. Mary closed her eyes, breathed in, and smiled.

"Yes I can feel it," she said, happiness radiating from her voice.

"Oh Mary I'm so glad," Bert smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. Mary smiled, then realized something.

"Oh! But what about you?" she asked. Bert smiled and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened.

"Sorry, no bouquet," he laughed. Mary laughed with him.

"But, how is it back? I mean, we had kissed before..." Mary thought puzzled.

"And you didn't try to fly off neither," Bert laughed, gaining him a reproachful glance. Mary couldn't hold it for long though as she broke into an enormous grin. "I wished as hard as I could that you had it all back."

"You mean, you did it? Oh I see, you _wanted_ me to have it," Mary realized aloud.

"Yes but I'm not sure why this time, I tried giving it to you last time too," Bert sighed.

"You did? But then why...Oh. Oh but I still didn't want my magic then. I thought I did, but deep down I still hoped that you'd love me that way," Mary said.

"Mary, I saw 'ow much pain you were in deep down, I felt so terrible for having your gifts when you were struggling without them. Whenever you would leave I'd snap my fingers for you to take the magic back, but it never worked. Not until now," Bert smiled.

"Oh Bert, you really _do _love me," Mary smiled.

"How many times do I 'ave to kiss you before you believe me?" Bert laughed. "I love you Mary Poppins, with all my 'eart and soul."

Mary smiled as she gazed into Bert's eyes. Bert kissed her gently on the lips and found her hands in his. "I love you, I love you, I love you.." he whispered as he kissed her again and again. They gazed at each other, her hands in his, as the rain stopped and the sun tried desperately to peek through to clouds and London smog.

"I love you to Bert," Mary whispered as she slipped her right hand out of his and snapped her fingers, producing a beautiful bouquet of roses. Bert laughed as they appeared before him.

"Cheeky," he said, as she placed a rose in his buttonhole.

"You have no idea," she laughed.

"Oh? Now what," he said, as the pair started to make their way out of the park, holding hands.

"Well don't ask me," she said, her eyes sparkling with mystery, "Anything can happen if you let it."

**Of course there's an epilogue coming you sillies, she told Mr. Banks she'd return. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes, looky there!, it's the title of the piece. The final song of the musical which happens to be my theme song and creed for life, entitled, Anything Can Happen If You Let It. If you haven't heard it yet I don't know how you're still living. I hope you've enjoyed this wild ride, I know I have. Thanks for the all the fantastic support from you guys who have reviewed and stayed with me all the way. That kiss was for you and I wish I could give you all some of her magic! (but not by kissing you, as much as I love you all) Please review and come back for the epilogue!**

Love,

**Elizabeth**


	8. Epilogue: Love Me

**A/N: blah, blah. ramble, ramble. just read it. YAY FOR EPILOGUES!**

As Mary and Bert walked down Cherry Tree Lane after exiting the park, it finally dawned on Mary.

"Oh my goodness! Bert! I nearly forgot about the Banks!" Mary exclaimed. Bert chuckled.

"I was wondrin' when you were going' to get to that," he laughed.

"Oh now stop it, this is serious. I have to help them," she stated sternly. "Promise you'll wait up for me."

"Of course dear. Tonight? The rooftop?" Bert asked with a smile. Mary simply nodded, then stepped on her tip toes and gave Bert a soft peck on the cheek. With that, she hurried down the lane to the Banks home, filled to the brim with happiness and magic.

Mary entered the house quietly, slipping in to the shouts of Mr. and Mrs. Banks. Well, mostly just Mr. Banks.

"Winifred we can not afford to keep her around. What is the point? She obviously cannot contain the children and she won't listen to you. She won't even listen to me, nevermind that she didn't feel well. She walked right out of here!" Mr. Banks shouted at his wife. They were up on the landing of the stairs, and Mr. Banks had not heard her entrance. Mrs. Banks did, however, and she looked down at Mary, clearly upset. Mr. Banks only continued his ferocious tirade.

"What's more Winifred, you didn't even bother to back me up. That's what you do as a wife, you stay by my side and do as I ask, and there you were, defending the woman! What am I to do with you?" Mr. Banks roared at her. A single tear fell down her cheek as she gazed at Mary. Mary's heart wrenched, and she simply nodded at Mrs. Banks and smiled, willing all her strength at the quiet woman.

"Love me," Mrs. Banks whispered, barely audible as she still gazed at Mary. Mary smiled and winked, then left for the kitchen. She knew Mrs. Banks could handle it from there.

"What did you say Winifred?" Mr. Banks asked, confused. "I didn't hear you."

"Love me," Mrs. Banks said.

"I do love you Winifred but-"

"No George. I mean love me. Love me as your wife, the woman you married. The woman you first fell in love with, like the man I first fell in love with. Don't just treat me as a status or some thing you can show off at parties and to your friends. Love me wholly and truly, deeply and purely. Love me and your children George. Love your family, have you forgotten them? The children need you, I need you, and Mary Poppins has been trying to get you to see that for how long now? When are you going to wake up and realize that we need her George, just like we need each other," Mrs. Banks said.

"I...I'm so sorry Winifred. If you had just said-"

"I know George, but I was weak. You frightened me into thinking what you said was true. But it's not George. I can't just sit there in the corner and not give my opinion or make decisions. We are a family, all of us as one. Mary Poppins taught me to believe in myself, to believe in our family. Can't you do that too George?" Mrs. Banks asked.

"Of course Winifred...I'm so sorry," Mr. Banks apologized as he pulled his wife in for a kiss.

Meanwhile, Mary had been using her newly restored magic to clean the kitchen up to its former glory. Mary was just clapping off the last of the flour from her hands as Mr. and Mrs. Banks entered the kitchen.

"Ah-hem," Mr. Banks cleared his throat to indicate his entrance.

"Mr. Banks! First let me apologize for everything, I-"

"There's no need for that...my goodness! Look at the kitchen. Did you do this?" Mr. Banks asked, noticing the sparkling condition of the room. Mrs. Banks smiled at Mary as her husband looked around in awe. Mary winked at her, and Mrs. Banks mouthed a silent "thank you" to her nanny.

"Is it quite alright Mr. Banks?" Mary asked politely.

"Why yes I...well anyhow, I meant to apologize to you for my behavior earlier. I didn't mean to upset you and I never meant to accuse you of anything. In fact, you've been the greatest thing to happen to this family, and for that I am ever so grateful," Mr. Banks smiled.

"Mr. Banks I'm so sorry-" Mary was cut off.

"Now, now. We're just going to forget anything ever happened, and I do hope you'll continue to stay with us after all my rudeness," Mr. Banks said.

"I couldn't think of any place better," Mary replied truthfully.

"Thank you so much Mary Poppins," Mrs. Banks smiled.

"I'll go get the children ready for bed then, goodnight," Mary said.

"Goodnight," Mr. and Mrs. Banks said in unison, bringing a smile to both of their faces. Mary left them to it.

As she was tucking Jane and Michael in, Mary smiled thinking about Mr. and Mrs. Banks. Her thoughts were interrupted as Jane asked her a question.

"Mary Poppins, are you going to be alright? You haven't been yourself lately," Jane said knowingly.

"You know Jane, I haven't really been myself lately," Mary answered honestly. She didn't usually let on so much to her charges, but she felt she owed it to them this time around. "I'm feeling quite alright now, and I don't think I'll be having that problem ever again. Thank you for asking about me though Jane, I really appreciate your concern," Mary smiled.

"You're welcome," Jane yawned. She fell asleep almost instantly. Once the children were snoring, Mary went to the window of the nursery, opened her umbrella, and flew up above the house to the rooftops. Bert watched her fly up to the roof and land right in front of him.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," Mary replied with a smile.

"You don't know how much I enjoyed seeing you fly up here," he said.

"You don't know how good it felt," she said.

"So wot happens now? You're not going to start giving funny abilities to me every time I kiss you right? If I find out I suddenly like 'andbags after touching yer lips-"

"Bert!" Mary exclaimed with a stamp of her foot.

"I'm only kidding Mary," he laughed as he pulled her close.

"You are a rascal," she smiled. "And to answer your question, I don't know. I want to keep my magic, does that count?" she asked.

"I would think so," he smiled as he leaned closer. Bert kissed her softly on the lips, then pulled back to look into her blue eyes.

"And what if I want it, _and_ want you to have it?" Mary asked as she leaned in and kissed him back.

"And wot if I don't want it?" Bert chuckled and kissed her again. The pair pulled themselves apart to look at one another. Bert kept his arms around her waist. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"I suppose I'm just going to have to keep it all to myself then," Mary smiled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Bert smiled back.

"And what happens when I leave," she said as she prepared her umbrella to go back to the nursery.

"I'll wait for you to come back," Bert stated with a shrug.

"Oh? And how do you know I will?" she asked at the edge of the rooftop. Bert came over to her.

"Because I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Bert," she whispered back, kissed him on the cheek, and head down towards the nursery where she would go to sleep, practically perfect once more.

**Thank you so much to all of you who have read and reviewed this story, I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! So I hope you enjoyed my first try at a Mary Poppins fanfic, I LOVED doing it. LOVED IT. Anyhoo so I was watching HBO and this tweeny bop Lindsay Lohan movie called "Just My Luck" came on. I had never seen this movie, but after watching most of it I went "OMG WTF THIS IS MY STORY!" and I had no idea. So I guess I'm not very original. Sorry. I think my Mary/Bert version was better though haha. Ok so I'm off to do a Little Mermaid fic (yay!) but I've got two more MP ideas, so don't worry! A lot of people like the whole Mary and Bert get married and start a family bit, so if you're one of those people you'll like my next idea (Mary has a daughter what?!) or if not the rest of you may like my other idea (Jane is becoming a teen oh noes puberty issues for Mary to deal with what?!). If you've got any ideas for me on these two thoughts you MUST message me. Once again, I cannot thank you all enough for supporting me and reading this little fic. You are all supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!**

Love,

**Elizabeth**


End file.
